


Blissful Summers

by Another_Freak1258, orphan_account



Series: Incestious Codependency [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bobby Singer (mentioned) - Freeform, Bobby's House, Bossy Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Early in Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex on the Impala, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, not sure when this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lives for the cool evenings where he can show his brother just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Summers

It’s a day like this that actually keeps Sam going.

 

Dean’s out in Bobby’s junkyard, working on Baby. They worked all yesterday, helping around the place, and Sam made some lemonade. It was... Domestic and foreign, too foreign for Sam’s liking. Though, it’s not as if they have so much time anymore. But days like that keep Sam going.

 

But today is going to be _even better_.

 

It started out beautifully: Dean waking him up by palming him awake, rolling onto him before slipping under the covers and going to town. Sam loves being woken up to something like that.

 

For lunch they all get some grilled burgers, Dean’s specialty. When he has the time, money, and will, Dean actually enjoys cooking for his brother - and Bobby joining them only made it better. But even though Sam loves his brother to death, he knows that burgers and hotdogs are the only things Dean’s good at cooking. Anything else is out of his area.

 

Afterwards, Bobby’s called by someone to help with a case. Dean and Sam alike offer to take it for him, but the older man insists for whatever reason. This makes the brunette rather excited, because Dean gave him such a lovely surprise, so it’d only be right to return the favor.

 

Now, as mentioned previously, Dean’s out touching up Baby. He’s not repairing her, but dicking around. Sam actually has no idea what he’s doing, but the way he’s bending over and stretching, covered in grease and sweat, makes the younger Winchester’s pants tighten. He goes into him and Dean’s shared bedroom - Bobby allows this, because they have an unspoken agreement that he won’t treat them any differently, nor make any unsavory comments of any sort as long as Dean and him keep their affection levels ‘brotherly’ around him. It’s easy enough.

 

Sam takes his time, knowing that Dean will stay out there until dark. It’s about seven o'clock now, and the sun is sliding down to illuminate the other side of their beautiful planet. Or, rather, the Earth is spinning on it’s axis as it should. Sam knows his shit.

 

It only takes about fifteen minutes until he’s half-hard, lube dripping out of his hole and the brunette tugs on his pants. Sam, of course, prepped himself. This is a surprise for Dean, and a fantastic end to a spectacular day.

 

“Dean?” Sam calls as he enters the junkyard. When his brother doesn’t answer, the taller man ventures further. It’s only when he’s a few yards away that he speaks again. “Care to pay attention to your _other_ baby?”

 

Dean wipes his hand on his rag before standing up straight with a grunt and turning around. He spots Sam, smiling and walking toward him.

 

“Hey,” Sam greets, walking over to Dean. He giggles before grabbing one of the cleaner rags, wiping off Dean’s face and giving him a kiss. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow and holding his brother by the waist. “And what would that be?”

 

Sam purses his lips, giving Dean another cute kiss that reminds the older brother of when Sam wasn’t taller than him. “Depends... Can I bend over the Impala?” he asks, biting his bottom lip.

 

Dean feels his cock twitch, and he grins, nodding. “I suppose...”

 

Smiling mischievously, Sam pulls away from his big brother. “You gotta find it, Big Brother...” he purrs, going over to the Impala. The hood is down, so Sam juts out his ass and bends over it. He wiggles his butt.

 

Cock swelling, Dean strides over to his brother and squeezes his ass. “How many times total do you think I’ve told you that you have an amazing butt?”

 

“Not enough,” Sam giggles, wiggling it some more. “But thank you. I made it myself - Or maybe I got it from Dad.” He laughs even more.

 

Dean laughs, shaking his head. “Whatever you say, Sammy.” Pulling down his brother’s pants, he runs his hands over the skin on his butt.

 

Sam shutters. “You’re getting warmer, De...” He wiggles again, clenching his hole. A bit of shiny lube slides down his balls. It, obviously, hints at what Dean’s surprised is.

 

Unzipping and pulling down his own pants, Dean takes out his cock. He strokes it a few times before spitting on his hand and lathering his cock with it. Holding Sam’s hips, he presses the head against the brunette’s hole.

 

“Uh... Love how big and thick you are, Big Brother...” he moans, waiting for Dean to push in. Right now he’s rubbing it up and down, teasing the younger Winchester. “You like your surprise?”

 

“I love it,” Dean answers, smirking. He slowly guides himself in, groaning and biting his lip.

 

Sam clenches around his big brother’s cock, making Dean hiss. “I love it, too. Just couldn’t wait to have your cock in my ass. Wanted you to bend me over the Impala...”

 

Nodding, Dean leans down. He kisses and sucks on Sam’s neck. “You feel so good, Sammy...”

 

Smiling, Sam gets comfortable against the warm hood of the car. “Always feel good for you, De... Wanted to surprise you... Gave me such a wonderful one the s’morning...” he explains, groaning and squirming. They both wait for Sam to adjust. “Love you so much...”

 

“I love you more...” Dean promises, starting to suck a hickey onto Sam’s neck. “So much more...”

 

Sam giggles, squirming some more. He squeezes Dean’s cock again. “Gonna fuck my hole, De? Make me pant and moan under you like a back alley whore?”

 

Moaning, Dean nods and nibbles Sam’s ear. “Mhm... I’m gonna make you feels so good...”

 

“Always make me feel good... My ass isn’t happy unless you’re here to fill it up,” Sam says, panting already. He’s still getting used to Dean’s length and girth. It usually doesn’t take him long, since he’s so used to it. “You like it? My needy and greedy hole?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Dean grunts, eager to start thrusting. He pecks Sam’s cheek, smiling. “Love your hole...”

 

Sam sighs. He prepared himself enough for Dean to start earlier than usual. “Okay, De. Fuck your baby... Wanna feel your big cock rubbing my walls,” he moans, pushing back against Dean.

 

Nodding, Dean pulls out to push back in again. He does this over and over again, slowly, wanting to be sweet. “Mm... Sammy...”

 

After about a minute of this, Sam starts meeting his brother halfway. “Ain’t gonna break, Big Brother. Want you to fuck me hard against your car; make me your little bitch.” He pauses, frowning. Sam looks back at his brother, saying, “Unless you wanna make love to me.” Dean could always be in that kind of mood.

 

Nibbling on his brother’s ear again, Dean shakes his head. “Whatever you want.” A moment later, he pulls out and slams back in, starting to fuck him hard.

 

Sam moans loudly, looking at the windshield. “Yeah! Fuck me! Harder!” he exclaims, focusing on not digging his nails into the Impala. Dean would murder him. “Fuck - Fuck your little brother!” Dean used to hate when he said stuff like that, back when he was still a teenager, but the brunette is pretty sure he gets off on it these days.

 

Moaning, Dean squeezes Sam’s hips. “Love hearing you say those things, Sammy... So naughty...”

 

Meeting Dean’s brutal thrusts, Sam groans. He squeezes his lover’s cock again. “Yeah? Love my big brother’s huge cock thrusting into my ass. Feels so good against my prostate, _ah_!”

 

Angling his hips so his cock rubs against Sam’s prostate with every thrust, Dean throws his head back and moans loudly.

 

Sam starts making the dirtiest noises, moaning lewdly. “Yeah - God! Fuck my greedy ass! So damn thirsty, De! Gimme more!”

 

Dean groans, thrusting faster and biting his lip. “Fuck... God, Sammy...” He bites down softly on Sam’s shoulder, moaning.

 

“ _Oh_! Faster - Feel so damn good in my hole, De! Uh, uh, uh!” Sam exclaims, moaning like a slut. He’s so loud since he knows no one can hear them. “Bobby’d be so mad, finding you pounding your baby brother like this...”

 

“Fuck what Bobby thinks...” Dean grunts, thrusting as fast as he can. “I just can resist your beautiful ass.”

 

Sam giggles through the moans. “Yeah? Would you like somebody seeing you bending me over? Pounding this beautiful - _fuck right there_ \- ass?”

 

Dean moans, nodding. “Mm... Yeah... I’ll show them you’re all mine... You belong to me... Love fucking my baby brother...”

 

That goes straight to Sam’s cock, and he lets out a loud groan. “Fuck, De! I’m gonna come!” he exclaims. After a few more moments of his big brother hitting his prostate, Sam comes hard on the grille of the Impala. “ _Dean_!”

 

Dean’s about to say something about getting his car dirty, but before he gets anything out, he comes. “God, Sammy...” he pants. “You got your damn cum all over Baby...”

 

“F-Fuck,” Sam breaths, still seeing stars. He doesn’t even register Dean’s words. “God, Big Brother... Make me feel so good...”

 

Still panting, Dean looks at the cum covering his car. “Dammit, Sam... I just cleaned this...”

 

Sam rolls his eyes, coming down from his high. “Shut up. Wasn’t your surprise worth it?” he asks, biting his lip. He squeezes Dean’s cock.

 

Shuttering, Dean closes his eyes and nods. “Yeah... But I’m still upset...” He carefully pulls out, kissing his little brother.

 

Turning around, Sam presses his butt on the spot that he came all over. He doesn’t mind, though. They make-out for a bit, and when they part for air Sam slips away. Sam wipes off his butt, shuffling over and bending down. He pushes out Dean’s cum. “Come clean me up, Big Brother,” he says sweetly, like he’s little again. “I’m all messy.”

 

Dean kneels down, spreading Sam’s cheeks with his hands. He leans forward, starting to lick up the cum and swallow it. Nothing he hasn’t done a thousand times before.

 

Mewling, Sam breathes heavily. He clenches around Dean’s tongue, making sure to push all of his big brother’s cum into his mouth. “Thank you, D-De...” he moans, biting his bottom lip.

 

“Mhm...” When he’s done, Dean swallows the cum in his mouth and stands up. He turns Sam around, grabbing his face and kissing him sweetly. “I love you, Sammy.”

 

Sam smiles against his brother’s lips. He pulls back. “I love you too, Dean. Forever.”


End file.
